


Dead Guy Walking

by Azkaabanter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off of “Dead Girl Walking”, Heathers AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Stony - Freeform, god i love them, mature content, sex scene, this is how I’m getting over endgame, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Tony really fucked up. After the weekend ends, his life is going to be worse than over. So right now, this is his dilemma; he has thirty hours to live- how does he spend them?Fucking Steve Rogers of course.





	Dead Guy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since September, wow. I wrote this in about an hour, so it probably sucks but I LOVE the song “Dead Girl Walking” and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Sooooo enjoy, and please comment I crave validation :)

Tony’s chest heaved up and down while he rested his hands on his knees, slouched onto the side of a building. Cars rushed by , their headlights blinding him. Honestly though, would he really mind much getting hit by one? 

 

No, the answer was no.

 

And he was thoroughly fucked.

 

_ The demon king of high school has decreed it; Monday, eight AM I will be deleted. _

 

This whole thing had gotten so,  _ so  _ out of control. He’d just wanted to protect Rhodey, but apparently he couldn’t even do that right. Fuck, Hammer was going to destroy his tiny semblance of a ‘social life.’ As he had put it, Tony would be an ex somebody, which was much, much worse than being a nobody. 

 

_ They’ll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall _

 

Tony looked down at his hands; they were shaking.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed, standing straight again and looking around. He was in Brooklyn, not the nicest part but not the worst. Something about the building he leant against set him off, like a buzzing in the back of his skull. He wandered around to the door, and immediately dismissed it. He had more important matters to attend to.

 

Turning in the opposite direction, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and his thoughts wandered to the stupid blonde  _ whatever _ and his stupid attractive face. His voice. His eyes. Oh damn.

 

_ Thirty hours to live, how will I spend them? _

 

The buzzing started in his skull again. Could he?

 

No.

 

Tony turned and looked at the building again, and in one of the windows he saw the exact guy he was thinking about. 

 

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw.” Tony said. He began to ponder his options pacing the sidewalk under Steve’s window.

 

‘ _ I don’t have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle.’  _ Tony quickly dismissed that thought. ‘ _ I don’t own a motorbike- _ ‘ He looked back to the window and saw Steve strip his shirt to replace with another, and turn away from the window. Tony felt a familiar stirring in both his lower stomach and, uhm,

 

_ other  _ body parts.

 

‘ _ Here’s an option that I like-‘ _ Oh Tony had had plenty of shitty ideas. Like, an incredibly high number of them. But this- this took the cake. But..

 

ah fuck it.

 

_ Spend these thirty hours getting freaky! _

 

Tony turned down the alley next to the building and jumped to grab the end of the fire escape and pulled himself up.

 

_ I need it hard, I’m a dead guy walking  _

 

He made it to the first landing, and ignored the warning bells going off in his head.

 

_ I’m in your yard, yeah I’m a dead guy walking. _

 

At the second landing, Tony let out a breath and could smell the alcohol on it. How drunk was he? Eh, didn’t matter. He could see into Steve’s dark room, and observed no movement.

 

_ Before they punch my clock, I’m breaking off your window lock _

 

Tony opened the window and slid inside, not even taking the care to be quiet. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to fucking get it. He wanted every inch of the gorgeous man lying fast asleep in front of him. 

 

God he was drunk.

 

_ Got no time to knock, I’m a dead guy walking  _

 

Tony kicked the bedframe and Steve sat up with a start, staring at him. Tony offered what he hoped was a sexy smile, but honestly it might’ve looked like a grimace.

 

“Tony? What are you doing in my room-“

 

“Shhhhhh.” Tony uncoordinatedly pushed his pointer finger into Steve’s lips. The blonde continued to look fairly confused so Tony took it upon himself to explain. “Sorry but I  _ really  _ had to wake you.” The brunette looked him up and down, biting his lip.

 

Holy shit was Steve gorgeous. His shirt was way too tight and stretched around his pecs. His hair was cropped short on the sides but long up top, perfect for running his fingers through. God, his icy blue eyes emitted a glow like none other. And Tony couldn’t see what was in his pants, but judging by the rest of him, he didn’t think that Steve was compensating for anything with his over the top heroism.

 

“-See I’ve decided I must ride you till I break you.” Tony said confidently, and the other man’s eyes bugged. “Cause Hammer says I gotsta go, you’re my last meal on death row-“ Steve licked his lips and his pupils dilated. 

 

Perfect. Tony grinned devilishly.

 

“Now shut your mouth and lose those tighty-whities.” He joked a little bit, but Steve was already 100% drawn in. Tony prayed that his roommate wasn’t in, but considering he couldn’t see any hallway light on beneath the door, he doubted it.

 

Tony looked back at Steve who grabbed Tony by the hips and tried to pull him down on top of him.

 

“Tonight I’m yours, I’m your dead guy walking-“ he pulled away, and in the process of the blonde clinging to him, the larger man ended up on his knees, mouth inches away from the bulge in Tony’s jeans. “Get on all fours, yeah kiss your dead guy walking-“ Steve mouthed at Tony’s covered cock, and the sensations that went through his body made him weak in the knees. 

 

Steve unbuckled Tony’s belt and took it off, followed up by the unbuttoning of his pants and finally their full removal. Tony’s eyes rolled back in their sockets when Steve pulled his aching cock out of his underwear and licked and sucked on the tip. His fingers found that fine blonde hair and grabbed it, using it as an anchor. Tony eagerly fucked Steve’s mouth, and he just took it. Oh fuck was it hot to watch, and  _ feel _ . After a few minutes of getting his soul sucked out through his cock, he pushed Steve back and pulled him to his feet, kissing him deeply.

 

His muscles made Tony feel safe from the hell that was soon to come for him, but he didn’t need to think about that. He just needed to think about  _ Steve _ .

 

“Let’s go you know the drill-“ Tony pushed Steve so he was lying on his back on the bed, staring up at the smaller man with pupils blown wide, hair mussed, and cock protruding obscenely from his underwear. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight. “I’m hot and pissed and need you still-“ he climbed on top and sat on Steve’s hips, a leg on either side, feeling a rather large hard-on pressing into his ass. “Bow down to the will of a dead guy walking-“ 

 

And just as he was going to take Steve’s dick out and go at it for as long as he could stand it, he realized one thing-

 

He wasn’t prepped.

 

“Do you happen to have lube?” He asked Steve, who nodded, leaned over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a bottle. Tony grinned. Steve looked at him and bit his lip.

 

“Can I prep you?” Tony answered without hesitation. 

 

“Please.” Steve sat up and took Tony’s shirt off, obviously trying to restrain himself. His hands found Tony’s ass and squeezed, hard, making the man above him let out a moan. As Steve got to work, Tony continued to run his mouth, as usual. “And you know it’s cause you’re beautiful, you say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree. So the world’s unfair, let’s keep it locked out there-“ 

 

Steve took his fingers out and rested both hands on Tony’s thighs, staring at him with a rather large grin. Tony reached out a hand and ran his thumb along Steve’s cheek, which the other man leant into easily. “In here it’s beautiful…” Tony whispered, before taking his hand away. “Let’s make this beautiful.” Steve flashed his thousand watt smile and swatted Tony’s ass.

 

“Works for me.” After that, it was all over. Everything was teeth and tongue and heat and  _ fuck _ Tony didn’t want it to end. It  _ couldn’t  _ end.

 

He ripped Steve’s shirt over his head and his underwear came off just as fast. His hands rinsed every inch of skin they could find, desperate for that sweet connection. Steve was sucking as many hickies as he could create onto Tony’s supple skin, and had three fingers in his ass to make sure he was prepped. It was messy, it was rough, it was everything Tony had wanted when he came tonight.

 

And he was going to come. 

 

Because finally,  _ finally _ Steve was putting his cock inside and fuck Tony felt so full, he let out a long moan as Steve began to rock up into him, steel grip on his hip with one hand, the other slapping intermittently at his right asscheek. 

 

“Full steam ahead, take this dead guy walking-“ Steve began regaining a little coherence.

 

“How’d you find my address?” He asked, and was promptly ignored. Tony was too busy focusing on the feeling of his prostate being hit on every thrust. He put his hands on Steve’s chest for balance, leaving his own cock unattended and dripping with precum. 

 

“Let’s break the bed, rock your dead guy walking”

 

“I think you ripped my mattress! ” Tony leant down and kissed Steve to get his attention back, slipping his tongue into his mouth before pulling back and laughing.

 

“No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew!” Steve thrusted harder, panting and trying to touch as much of Tony above him as possible.

 

“Okay, okay.” His hair was falling in his face as he fucked Tony as hard as he could, making the man above him moan and shake. He sounded a little unsure but continued.

 

“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!” Tony panted, his vision was turning white. Fuck, Steve was so good, so much better than he could’ve ever hoped. Tony pulled Steve into a sitting position and raked his nails across his back, so close. “Slap me, pull my hair-“ He begged, and Steve obliged in the heat of the moment. Fuck the pain felt good, it felt  _ so good _ . He clenched his ass around Steve. “Touch me there-“ He moved Steve’s left hand to his ass. “and there-“ and moved his right to his red cock, staring him in the eyes. 

 

Steve thrusted a few more times before moaning and coming into Tony, jerking the other man off until he painted their stomachs and he let Steve’s cock slip out of him, still sitting on his hips. They both sat there panting, staring at each other.

 

“Thanks for loving this dead guy walking.” Tony whispered, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Steve panted, smiling way too softly for the way he was just fucking Tony.

 

“...you know, I’ve still got another twenty nine and a half hours before I die.” Steve laughed, a genuine belly laugh that gave Tony butterflies.

 

“I’m sure we could find some way to occupy that time.” Tony grinned and kissed him. Maybe Monday wouldn’t be so bad.

 


End file.
